Pilas
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: -Jojo...¿Que quieres qué?- Matsuno sonrió burlándose del hombre de traje rojo.- Dije pilas.- Reiteró acomodando su gorro y saltando de las piernas del barbudo. Mientras él y Handa le abrían paso a los otros niños y dejaban conmovidos a las familias de alrededor el castaño trataba de adivinar el para qué de tan inusual presente.


**Neneees~ casi medio año que no ando por acá, e'que han pasado muchas cosas, graduación, inicio de carrera con compañeros a los que odio c: gato nuevo, mudanza o algo así, el estrés de renegar diciembre y así~ pero no entro en detalles. Él título es bastante obvio sin embargo para mí esta historia tiene una trama algo especial por algo que me ocurrió en los últimos días de escuela. Aclaro que en la historia los chicos tienen Entre dieciocho-diecinueve años. "Inazuma Eleven" es propiedad de Level-5 al igual que sus personajes y bueee' ya vieron quienes son los protagonistas (de nuevo~:)**

–Vamos, Shinichi...onegai.  
–Max, enserio, vas a aflojar mi suéter y mi madre me va a castigar todo lo que resta del mes.–El pelirrojo dejó de forcejear con la manga de su acompañante pero en ningún momento lo soltó. Sólo permanecía con una mirada suplicante hacia Handa.  
-Hace años que no vengo al centro comercial—el del gorro suavizó su voz.  
–¡Venimos todos los fines de semana!–Gritó exasperado el castaño subiendo la manga de su brazo derecho aunque fue inútil.  
—...Pero no siempre te puedes encontrar a Santa Claus.– Se excusó. Sus fuerzas se desvanecieron y al fin soltó la manga de su novio. El castaño no caería en el truco de siempre. Para mala suerte de todo aquel que conocía a Matsuno, el chico había nacido con el desgraciado don de modular su voz y su actitud a su antojo para conseguir lo que quisiera. Su teoría siempre lo llevaba a pensar que se debía a que era hijo único. Único para sus padres, para sus abuelos, para su familia y amigos en general. Y tampoco se hacía el tonto. Muy caprichoso y lo que fuese Max, pero era único para Handa.  
–No vas a hacerlo otra vez. Tengo la suficiente experiencia para no creerte esta...vez...¿Max?-Sin embargo, y esperaba no equivocarse, la actuación del pelirrojo había adoptado una "nueva modalidad"; ojos llorosos.–O-oye.  
–¿Qué se le va a hacer?-Matsuno sonrió ampliamente y levantó su cabeza.- Ya habrá otro año para venir. Gomen, Shinīchi.- Max inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, señal para que el castaño lo siguiera hacia el lado contrario del centro comercial.  
_–"Ya habrá otro año para venir...a verlo" A eso se refería en verdad_.– Y Max había sonreído. Falsamente. Handa se golpeó la frente sintiéndose un tonto. Un tonto a pesar de saber por todo lo que había sufrido Matsuno en los últimos dos años. La separación "nada cordial" de sus padres. La gente que siempre le decía que lo superara. Y no era culpa de nadie, pero la rabia llenaba a Handa cada vez que alguien le decía a Matsuno que no era el único con problemas en el mundo.

El castaño apresuró su paso, estirando su mano y entrelazándola dulcemente con la del chico aún pasos adelante de él. Max no volteó. Sólo se dejó llevar cuando sus piernas tuvieron que dar la vuelta para no caer y comenzar a caminar hacia el centro comercial llevado por su novio.  
_–"¿Cómo diablos esperan que alguien supere el hecho que de un día para el otro su familia nisiquiera se dirija la palabra y nadie lo ayude?"– _Ambos ya habían aprendido a pasearse por cada esquina del pensamiento del otro. Algo que forjaría más el vínculo, por supuesto, pero que les ampliaría la verdadera dimensión de los problemas que acallaban. Los dos.  
–Sabes que no es tu culpa que pase las Navidades solo... ¿Verdad?– Handa sintió una bala en el pecho pero no se detuvo. Apretó ligeramente la mano de Max mientras se acercaban al gran árbol que adornada al edificio. Ambos se detuvieron a la misma distancia antes de mezclarse con el montón de gente reunida alrededor de aquel árbol y lo que a su poca visión parecía ser un trineo. Handa aguardó en silencio. Esperó y miró de reojo al lado contrario. Escuchó un chillido retenido. Y sonrió. Eso le daba paso a creer que Max estaría sonriendo.  
-¡Mira cuántas luces! ¡Y encendieron la fuente de colores! ¡El tren de los pingüinos manejado por un duende que no se ve feliz pero que es UN DUENDE!- Y Handa tendría que asentir a todo porque sus ojos no tendría la fuerza de mirar a todos lados que Matsuno señalaba con ímpetu. Al chico del gorro le habían implementado el llamado "espíritu navideño" y se transformaba en un verdadero defensor de la paz y la familia (aunque fuese sólo por ese mes) pero desde...el incidente de su familia, no veía la festividad con los mismos ojos. Decía "no" a ese deseo reprimido de ir a casa de su abuela, aunque fuese solo, a ayudarle con la decoración de las galletas, o ayudarle a sus tíos a apalear nieve. Esas cosas que moría por hacer y que lo volvían lentamente más triste. Y Handa sabía a la perfección todo eso porque los años no pasaron en vano. Él mismo fue testigo del vigor de la familia de Max en esa época del año. Y que se lo arrebataran así de fácil...no lo iba a tolerar.

Salió de sus pensamientos de la forma más tierna que podía esperar de su amoroso chico. Sintió sus tibios labios acoplarse en la mejilla de este y sentía un apoyo sobre su hombro. Un suspiro de parte del pelirrojo lo hizo sentirse tranquilo.

Todo el día pasaron por las atracciones decembrinas que el recinto ofrecía. Así fue casi todo el día. Pero faltaba la más importante. El motivo por el cuál Handa llevó al chico dentro del edificio.

–¿Estás seguro de esto, Max?–Preguntó Handa inseguro al tiempo que veía a la fila de niños y padres frente a ellos.  
–Hace años que no veo a Santa. Además ya vamos a llegar. – Y dicho y hecho, los seis niños que estaban al frente de la pareja pasaron más pronto de lo que creían. Al fin Matsuno llegó frente al personaje que fue su héroe en la infancia por tantos años.  
–JoJoJo~ Felices Fiestas también, pequeñita.—Se despidió el hombre regordete indicando que pasara el siguiente. Handa de inmediato soltó la mano de su acompañante que no esperó ni un segundo en correr a sentarse en el regazo de Santa Claus. El castaño metió las manos en los bolsillos de su suéter. Algunas señoras y parejas alrededor con sus niños miraban entretenidas y con ternura aquella escena de un adolescente pidiendo su deseo a aquel legendario personaje. Quizá en Max veían en un futuro a sus pequeños.  
–¡Santa!-Espetó con cariño Max sentándose con cuidado de no lastimar al regordete.  
–Jo~ ¿Qué tenemos aquí? A un "pequeño grandulón".–Añadió con gracia Santa Claus.  
–¡Santa me dijo "gordito"! ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!– Comentó inocentemente mientras la gente a su alrededor reía de buena manera incluyendo a Handa. Aquella escena ya se había vuelto altamente atractiva a la gente que pasaba por el lugar. Hasta para los niños.  
–JoJo~ pero qué muchacho tan simpático.- Habló el mayor mientras tomaba dos galletas. Una la comía mientras la otra se la daba a Matsuno.– Y dime...  
–Max. Así me llaman todos.– decía con orgullo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con orgullo.  
–Bien, Max, supongo que te has portado bien.– Pero antes que Max pronunciara palabra alguna su sonrisa de desvaneció poniendo una cara de horror. Esto a Handa y a la gente le causó gracia y volvió a reír.–Bueno no importa. Se ve que eres un muchacho muy bueno.  
–Admito que la maestra de Ventas no me cae muy bien, y menos cuando me castigó el día que descubrió que yo había corrido el rumor que salía con el de Historia. Pero en general me porto decente y saco buenas calificaciones. –Shinichi cubrió su cara al darle pena ajena mientras oía que los demás alrededor estaba de lo más divertidos.  
–Te entiendo, muchacho. No todos los maestros me caía bien cuando iba a la escuela.– El mayor soltó una carcajada y Max lo imitó.– Pero en fin, dime qué quisieras como Regalo de Navidad.–El castaño a lo lejos notó que Max no lo pensó demasiado. Que estaba seguro de su respuesta. El chico miró firmemente a los ojos claros de Santa Claus y con firmeza respondió...:  
–Pilas.– Shinichi frunció el ceño completamente confundido, y la gente alrededor tampoco sabía qué significaría eso.  
_–"¿Para qué quiere pilas?"– _Pensó el chico atento a la conversación entre su novio y el mayor.  
–Jojo...¿Que quieres qué?–Al regordete se le nublaron las ideas por tan curiosa petición. Matsuno sonrió burlándose del hombre de traje rojo.  
–Dije pilas.– Reiteró acomodando su gorro y saltando de las piernas del barbudo. –Je, los años están afectando un poquito tu oído, Santa.  
–B-bueno, trataré de conseguirte lo que quieres.–Afirmaba mientras se levantaba de su cómodo trineo y le daba un gran abrazo al pelirrojo que gustoso correspondió.  
–Siguiente.–Anunció su "duende" ayudante.–Tú, el de suetercito.-Dijo señalando a Handa. Este negó con sus manos dando a entender que él iba sólo de acompañante.  
–Falta la foto.–Aclaró el de rojo. Max salió corriendo y tomando a Handa del brazo lo llevó al trineo y lo colocó de otro lado de Santa. A este no le quedó más opción y por capricho de su novio ambos posaron junto a Santa en la foto.–Feliz Navidad, pequeños. –Añadió el mayor y ambos se despidieron.  
Mientras él y Handa le abrían paso a los otros niños el castaño trataría de adivinar el para qué de tan inusual presente.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche llegaron a casa de Matsuno después de pasear un rato más por el lugar. No había necesidad de anunciar la llegada de ambos al recinto. No había nadie que esperara al chico en casa. Matsuno sin decir palabra alguna subió y se recostó bocabajo en su mullida cama. Handa cerró la puerta haciendo que el ruido proveniente de la fiesta de los vecinos se apagara casi por completo y se dispuso a alcanzar al chico. Cuando entró a su recamara permaneció en el marco de la puerta y rió internamente. Matsuno a duras penas estaba despierto y aún así estaba haciendo un recuento para sí o no sabía para quién recordando de lo sucedido en el día. Inclusive mencionó algo de la entrenadora Hitomiko y su negligé de renos. Aunque Handa prefería no entrar en detalles.  
–Deberías hacerle caso a tu madre y limpiar tu cuarto aunque fuese por un día.– Mencionaba Shinichi evitando caer al pisar los cuadernos, gorros y la ropa del chico regada por todo el suelo. Victorioso llegó a la cama del chico y se sentó en la orilla acariciando la espalda de Max.  
–Lo volveré a ensuciar. No le veo sentido. –Respondió sin abrir los ojos y apenas consciente. Handa suspiró cansino y se resigno. El orden y limpieza en Matsuno era tan común como lo era la paciencia en Endo.  
-Al menos deberías regalar algunas cosas.– Replicó el centrocampista levantando un pollito de peluche son un ojo a medio descoser y sin un ala.  
_–"Regalar. Regalar. Regalar..."– _Por desgracia Matsuno tenía una maña que es más común de lo que se cree:  
–¡Jamás!– Y como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría de enderezó mirando como si Handa estuviese loco. Así es, Matsuno tenía la manía de recolectar todo sin importar si estaba en buen estado o no. Para él, deshacerse de algo aunque no sirviera era como si le sacaran el pulmón o el corazón. No era de extrañarse que aún tuviera sus libros de colorear y tareas del kinder en una caja muy al fondo de su closet. Max se estiró tomando su oso de peluche "Shinsuno", le colocó bruscamente el gorro que Max traía en la cabeza y lo abrazó contra su pecho.- Nunca podría regalar a nadie.- Tanto era el aprecio que le tenía a la mayoría de sus cosas que casi siempre se refería a ellos como si fuesen personas.– Cada objeto en mi cuarto tiene un valor sentimental.  
–Y supongo que esta envoltura de papas fritas es muy especial para ti, ¿No?– preguntó Handa irónicamente mientras agarraba con la punta de sus dedos dicha envoltura metálica.  
–...En esas papas me salieron cuatro tazos de Pokemon.– Se defendió seguro de tener la razón, y para evitar el rostro de Handa quien en estos momentos lo miraría como tonto.  
–Me refería a tu ropa. Tienes ropa de cuando teníamos ocho años. Libros que puedes donar a la escuela. Y además algunos muñecos creo que ya no funcio...  
–La ropa se la daré a mi madre en la semana para que la obsequie.–Se apresuró a responder el chico dejando perplejo al castaño por su actitud.  
–E-sta bien, aunque no estás oblig...  
–Mañana juntaré de poco a poco algunos libros para llevar a la primaria o a la biblioteca.–Juraba el chico empezando a ubicar algunos libros con la mirada en el piso y en la habitación, algo nervioso. –Tienes razón, un par de cosas menos en mi cuarto no harán falta.–Comentaba convencido Max, o más bien, tratando de convencer a Handa. El chico le siguió la corriente, sintiéndose complacido -según- que aunque fuese una vez Max arreglara la habitación.

Pasaron los minutos. Matsuno yacía profundamente dormido escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Handa. En ese rato el castaño permaneció velando su sueño. Recorriendo con la mirada el cuarto del pelirrojo al que tantas veces había entrado. Posando algunos instantes su memoria en las fotos que veía, de cuando se graduaron de secundaria, en algún cumpleaños del chico aún con sus padres a su lado. O cuando Matsuno recibía algún reconocimiento de la escuela o de alguna actividad.  
Con cautela de no despertarlo, lentamente tomó a Max y recargó su cabeza en la almohada mientras él se ponía de pie. Asegurándose de que siguiese dormido sacó su celular y miró la hora. Casi las diez de la noche. La hora en la que tenía que regresar a casa para recibir a su familia que estaba de visita. Lo miró una vez más, sin embargo, el recuerdo de lo sucedido en la tarde vino de golpe a su cabeza.  
–¿Para qué pediría...?– Comentó para sí.– Tal vez el control de su televisor o su consola ya no tiene.– En su descuido casi tropieza con un gatito de juguete escondido a la mitad por debajo de la cama. Cubrió su boca con la mano derecha para evitar un "maldecir al aire" y despertarlo. Cuando parecía que Max no había ni titubeado el seguir durmiendo, Handa tomó al "condenado gato" como le dijo para dejarlo en la cama, sin embargo se percató que estaba en modo encendido, sin embargo el animalito no se movía. Handa se extrañó y lo agitó ligeramente. Nada. Se quedó pensando y colocó al gatito en el estante donde estaban la mayoría de los juguetes del pelirrojo. De los que no podía deshacerse...  
–Ya sea que sirvan o no...–Por supuesto que no se desharía de ellos. Si a partir del año en que sus padres se separaron, los juguetes y muñecos que le habían comprado de pequeño era lo más cercano que tenía para tenerlos juntos otra vez. Y desde ese año pasaba más tiempo en su habitación, limpiándolos, ordenándolos y cuidando de ellos. Por desgracia muchos de ellos...  
–Ya no tienen pila.– Ahora las piezas encajaban. La nostalgia de aquellos presentes era de una forma su pilar para entender que no podía quedarse siendo un niño. Y que fuera solo o acompañado todo estaría bien, porque las cosas se estaban acomodando como debían ser. Como Handa siempre le decía a Max en sus momentos donde no podía más y se venía abajo por completo. Abrochó su suéter por completo, lo miró por última vez aquella noche y besó su frente mientras salía de su habitación y de la casa del pelirrojo para ir a su propia casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Matsuno despertó más temprano de lo inusual para ser vacaciones. Miró su celular. Las ocho y media de la mañana. No tendría nada que hacer, ni a nadie con quién hacerlas.

–Es un delito madrugar así. –Se dio la vuelta tapándose con su abrigo y estirándose pero el ruido de algo caer al piso lo sacudió. Al parecer había empujado algo de su cama con los pies.

Frotó sus ojos con sus manos esperando un poco con su cara cubierta para despavilarse y terminar de despertar. Tomó un trago de agua del vaso que siempre tenía un su buró y se acercó a la orilla de su cama. Secó los residuos de agua de su boca con la manga de su camisa y perplejo tomó la caja forrada de rojo y con un moño algo pesada que había caído al piso. No sin antes divisar lo que estaría a lado de ella en la cama. Dos fotografías; la primera algo antigua de Matsuno siendo abrazado por sus padres cuando él tenía unos doce años, y la segunda un poco más reciente del convivio de navidad hacía un año del club de fútbol Raimon donde ellos dos recientemente comenzaban a salir, abrazados y con los demás integrantes y las managers metiéndose en la foto.

Matsuno tomó ambas fotos entre sus manos limpiando rápidamente una lágrima que había caído en la primera y limpiando sus ojos. Enseguida tomó la caja colocándolo junto a su oído y agitándola unos instantes. Con cautela la abrió. Mordió su dedo negando con la cabeza y riendo para sí mismo.  
–Son de distinto tipo.– Irrumpió una voz proveniente de la puerta en la habitación del chico.–Santa no sabía cuáles necesitarías.  
Matsuno limpió las lágrima que aún corrían por sus ojos y le indicó el dueño de la voz que se sentara junto a él.  
–Son todas las que necesito, Shinichi.– Handa comprendió entonces que Max hacía tiempo había revisado los juguetes y tenía una idea de qué baterías necesitaría en un futuro. Matsuno algo tembloroso sacó todas las pilas de la cajita pero se percató de algo inusual en el fondo de ésta. Miró enternecido al castaño. Si pensó que se había sorprendido del todo con Handa, estaba equivocado.  
–Están exhibidas desde la mañana. A la hora que abrieron el centro comercial. –Handa dio un brinquito y se acercó un poco más al pelirrojo. Ambos tomaban entre sus manos aquella foto que les habían tomado ayer con Santa Claus. Max se recargó en el castaño tratando de cesar sus sollozos. Y Handa lo envolvió en sus brazos repitiéndole una vez más que todo estaba bien.

El centrocampista dio un beso en los labios a Matsuno y se despidió momentáneamente.  
–Tengo que ir a despedir a mis parientes. Regresarán a su ciudad.–Matsuno asintió despidiendo en el pórtico de su casa pero antes de cerrar la puerta Handa detuvo su andar.–Regresaré a ayudarte.–Ambos sonrieron.

Una hora después, al entrar a la habitación de Max encontró al chico sentado en el piso son algunos de sus juguetes.

Y así fue el veinticinco de diciembre para ambos. Dejando relucientes todos los muñecos y juguetes de Matsuno, cruzando uno que otro recuerdo en la conversación, y colocándoles a todos pilas nuevas. En la tarde cuando terminaron el trabajo, Handa llevó a Matsuno a su casa para que comiera con él y con su familia quién lo recibió gustoso, como ya un miembro más de la familia.

Y en la noche se quedaron recostados sobre la cama de Matsuno en completa oscuridad. Espantándose le uno al otro encendiendo de repente alguno de los muñecos que nuevamente volvía a tener voz propia.

Porque ahora Matsuno se daba cuenta que siempre había tenido alguien a quien llamar familia, más allá de los lazos de sangre, sino por los vínculos que se forjaban cada día más, con los recuerdos de secundaria, con los juguetes con los que pasaban horas juntos, con las fotos de las distintas celebraciones del año, y para el futuro, con una caja repleta de pilas.

**AysíAysí, reniego de la navidad y he hecho como cuatro historias relacionadas con ella xD y otra vez me pasé de palabras. El principio iba a ser mucho más pequeño T^T en general...iba a ser muchisisisimo más corto. Ya el otro será. No los culpo si les dio flojera, a mi de verlo me dio sueño~. Y de repente se me ocurrió incluir a "Shinsuno" (si no saben quién es...ni modo xD) ¿Cómo consiguió Handita hermoso el presente de Max? No teeengo idea. Quizá uno de sus tíos tenía una tienda de eso, o Santa se las dio temprano, no sé, a su criterio. Max se parece tanto a mí en el fic, sobretodo la parte de su, ejem, "obsesión"~. **

**Y no, la historia no fue especial por los cuatro tazos ._. Se me ocurrió porque en una materia hicimos un intercambio pero en vez de ser de algo comprado, tendría que ser de algo muy valioso de lo que ya nos pudiésemos desprender. Y mientras buscaba qué fuck iba a dar pues...digamos que aún conservo toodoos mis juguetes, pero muchos de ellos no tienen batería y mi propósito es ponerles~ y me dio muchos sentimiento y nostalgia :') así se me ocurrió. Al final di un osito con guitarra que me dio un amigo en el kinder pero a quién le importa~ :B**

**Por lo pronto me despido para continuar con el primer fic del 2014 que estoy haciendo (y me está gustando pero hasta 2014 DIJE). Siento que me vería algo hipócrita deseando buenas fiestas y así, porque sinceramente en diciembre nunca me han dado ánimos de desear el bien XD nee~ pero a ustedes sí. Que tengáis (!?) hermeremosas fiestas y que el año que viene sea mucho mejor que el 2013 que ya se nos va (eso para que vean sí espero, porque este año fue de la chinana~) y gracias si leen y si no también :) matta-ne~.**


End file.
